diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jester (Enemy)
The Jester is a unique enemy in the game, in that they increase in level when they are defeated. Also, their equipment changes every turn. They are the key to unlocking the sixth character. They also serve as the announcer for the first part of the game. Level Progression Level 1 At level 1, the Jester has 50 HP and 3 dice. A sample first few turns of their equipment follows. # Snowflake x 3 # Buzzer x 3 # Spark x 3 Level 2 At level 2, the Jester has 32 HP and 3 dice. A sample first few turns of their equipment follows. # Boop x 3 # Bop x 1 and Boop x 2 # Boop x 1 and Bop x 2 # Bop x 3 # Bop x 3 Level 3 At level 3, the Jester has 36 HP and 3 dice. A sample first few turns of their equipment follows. # Snowball x 1 and Snowflake x 2 # Tazer x 3 # Fireball x 1 and Spark x 2 # Whisper x 1 and Sonic Wave x 2 Level 4 At level 4, the Jester has 40 HP and 3 dice. A sample first few turns of their equipment follows. # Flight x 1 and Bop x 2 # Rosewood Spear x 1 and Knitting Needle x 2 # Wail x 1 and Liquorice x 2 Level 5 At level 5, the Jester has 44 HP and 3 dice. A sample first few turns of their equipment follows. # Hammer x 3 # Whip x 3 # Shovel x 3 Boss Level At boss level, the Jester has 64 HP and 3 dice. A sample first few turns of their equipment follows. # Shooting Star x 1 and Bop x 2 # Headbutt x 1 and Seize x 2 # Wind Up Fist x 1 and Custard Pie x 2 # Headbutt x 1 and Smokey Crystal x 2 Quotes After Winning an Episode *Congratulations! That was a magnificent victory! You've earned another go at winning your freedom AND your heart's desire! Leeeeeeet's... SPIN. SPIN. SPIN. SPIN. SPIN... (Wheel spins) Ohhhh, bad luck! But don't worry - there are plenty more chances to spin where that came from! *Another magnificent win! Now, let's wait for THE WHEEL to do it's thing... (Wheel spins) Oh dear. Looks like THE WHEEL is against you today. But never mind, maybe next time! *Congratulations! You're on fire! Not literally, of course -- we don't want to step on the Fireman's toes. Anyway, let's have another spin of THE WHEEL!... (Wheel spins) Ah, bad luck. But it looks like you've won a set of lightly used picnic cutlery as a consolation prize! *Amazing! Astounding! Now let's see what THE WHEEL has to say... (Wheel spins) Ah. It doesn't look like you're getting everything you've ever wanted yet. But maybe next time? And for now you can have this... fax machine! *And it's time for another visit to the victory stage! Let's all hold our breath and think about all the things you could do with your heart's desire if you win... (Wheel spins) Ah, not this time, but we'll see you soon for another episode and another chance! *The wheel's been against you before, but that can't last for ever! Let's mutter GO GO GO under our breath while we watch the wheel spin... (Wheel spins) Ah, another highly unlikely spin of the wheel there, but maybe next time! *Surely probability DEMANDS that you'll triumph this time! No, don't do the maths, come on, focus on the wheel... (Wheel spins) Oooh, looks like no. But surely that means that next time you're BOUND to win... *Time for another spin of the wheel! Concentrate REALLY HARD on your heart's desire... ...the thing you want more than anything else in the world... (Wheel spins) Well, looks like you're not going to fulfill all your hopes and dreams THIS time... ...but we'll see you soon for another episode! *This has been fun, but I know what you're really here for: That amazing prize that you're SURELY going to win this time! SPIN THE WHEEL! SPIN THE WHEEL! (Wheel spins) ...oh, BAD luck, friend. But don't give up! I believe in you! *Are you having a nice time in the Dungeons? We're just LOVING having you here! Although of course what you really want is to get your prize and get out, so let's SPIN THE WHEEL... (Wheel spins) Ah, such a shame! But if you stick with it, you're bound to win eventually! *You've been doing SO well! Adapting to all the new rules, fighting all of Lady Luck's minions. Will it finally pay off? (Wheel spins) Oh no, bad luck - wait no.. ...the wheel's still spinning, give it a moment... RIGHT. Yes. Bad luck! *Welcome back to the Victory Stage! You know the drill - let's give it a spin and see if you win! (Wheel spins) Another near miss - but I admire your optimism. That's right! Stick with it! Never give up! *Well, here we are again! Let's try the exact same thing we've been doing for ages... ...and see if the results are different this time! (Wheel spins) Oooof, no, sorry. But maybe if you try it another five or ten times... *You're really sticking with this, aren't you? Not tempted to give up on your dreams? Okay, then let's spin the wheel! Who knows what's going to happen now, it could be literally anything! (Wheel spins) And it's ANOTHER IMPLAUSIBLE LOSS, I'm so sorry! *SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! WIN! WIN! WIN... (Wheel spins) Oh, not this time though, bad luck! *We're rooting for you, so let's SPIN THE WHEEL! (Wheel spins) ...ah, sad times, but it's so brave of you to keep trying. So let's have another episode! In Battle Level 1 Intro Hey there, friend! Your enthusiasm is adorable, but I'll let you in on a secret: It's time for you to die! Level 1 Defeat I could have sworn it was time for you to die! Is my watch wrong? What time do you make it? Level 2 Intro Oh, you're back! Wait, that was another giant dice. Well, you're all equally doomed so there's no point getting to know your names. Level 2 Defeat Are you sure you're not dead? I mean, this show has a pretty rigid format and survival isn't usually part of it... Level 3 Intro Hey, it's a dice enemy! How are you getting on with the dungeons? Feeling at home yet? After all, it's not like you're ever gonna leave! Level 3 Defeat ...How are you doing this? It's like you believe there's a way out or something! Level 4 Intro Hey, it's a little dice buddy! Sorry, friend, it's definitely for real time to die. Level 4 Defeat Y'know, you really remind me of me when I was a contestant. But don't get your hopes up. It all seemed to be going fine for me as well, at first. Level 5 Intro What's going on with you dice, anyway? Why are you still fighting? Why haven't you been defeated yet? This can't go on... Level 5 Defeat Wow. Wow! I never lost this often! You know what? You're not going to win, but I'm glad you're trying. You just stick at it. Burn the dungeons down. Why not? Boss Level Intro Look, I wish I didn't have to stop you. But I don't have a choice. Boss Level Defeat ...huh. Huh! I mean, you aren't going to win. You just aren't. It's not possible. But... maybe you could at least get out of here?... ... Yeah! You know what? You can! Or at least, you can try! And I'm coming with you! Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters